


A Drink, and a Secret

by FionasEmbrace



Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 00:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FionasEmbrace/pseuds/FionasEmbrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art post. Illustration of Guo Jia and Jia Xu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Drink, and a Secret

Fengxiao knew his days were numbered, but for the first time could no longer dedicate his time to drink and merriment as usual. By now he was used to working with Jia Xu and was not above using his illness for his own ends. He could wait for the correct time, feigning another moment of weakness induced by the disease. Or, he could give up, and then none of this would matter any more.


End file.
